


Addicted

by slightlyoverlooked



Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman RPF, British Actor RPF, DC Extended Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possibly BE, nothing really comes out of it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyoverlooked/pseuds/slightlyoverlooked
Summary: 有些感情，像红酒，初尝兴许是苦涩的，却越放越香醇；有些感情，像毒品，欲仙欲死的快感之后，是无尽的痛苦挣扎；而有些，像烟，总是走在健康与危险的边缘，模糊了必需和欲望，说过多少次要戒断，却总是时不时点起一根，在吞云吐雾之间想起人生的美好。





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> 16年写的东西了一直没有发到AO3过 搬过来为冷圈加点粮

有些感情，像红酒，初尝兴许是苦涩的，却越放越香醇；有些感情，像毒品，欲仙欲死的快感之后，是无尽的痛苦挣扎；而有些，像烟，总是走在健康与危险的边缘，模糊了必需和欲望，说过多少次要戒断，却总是时不时点起一根，在吞云吐雾之间想起人生的美好。

 

Henry从不在公共场合抽烟，拜托，他是超人，他是全世界几十几百万孩子的榜样，他，不能在公共场合抽烟。他也并不是那么爱烟，要说，他还是更爱酒，一干而净，痛痛快快。所以，他看着手里这根抽了一半的烟，突然没有了继续下去的动力。他是怎么想起点燃这根烟的？

 

啊，当然。只有那个人。能逼他做出自己不喜欢的事情。比如抽烟，比如无可救药地爱上那个人。

 

他已经忘记他们是为什么再次冷战，似乎已经不需要很冠冕堂皇的理由，因为不管怎么说，他们都承担不起这份感情。前提是，如果这还能被称为一段感情的话。Henry觉得大概自己还是不懂事，从一开始这大概就只是个粗粗的单箭头。那个人给他的若有若无的眼神，车后座上相扣的手指，片场拖车里偷来的亲吻，甚至是高潮片刻在他肩膀上留下的牙印，也许都只是某种怜悯。看，多么天真的Henry，他爱上了一个不可能的人，他真是可怜。

 

Henry摩挲着手里的打火机，塑料的廉价品，大概是某次剧组成员过生日的时候用来点蜡烛的便宜货，明晃晃的橙色，张牙舞爪。他不记得自己最早为什么会留下这个打火机，但是现在的理由很简单，它是一段无可救药的感情见证。明晃晃的见证。第一次那人因为工作外的原因来拖车找他，是找他借打火机，多么匪夷所思的理由，Henry甚至觉得自己已经暴露了。如此高中生的桥段，怎么会在自己身上发生？难道接下来他们就会因为这个打火机而定情么？痴人说梦吧。然而有的时候，电影确实是基于生活的。所以那人才会在晚上敲响了他套房的门，口口声声说要还打火机，然后大大咧咧地在沙发上坐下，要和Henry喝一杯谈谈心。Henry悄悄收好了“明晃晃的感情见证”，却没收好自己乱撞的心跳，和飞红的脸。当那人慢慢靠近，亲上他的眉角，轻言轻语哄着他的时候，他觉得自己真的需要一支烟来冷静，然而打火机已经被他收好，那人也已经吻得他全身酥麻，无法思考。

 

高潮来的又快又猛，他失声叫出来那个单音节的名字。而那人只是狠狠地咬住了他的肩膀。

 

然后那人总是喜欢把头靠在Henry的脖颈间，点燃一根烟，边抽边在Henry的小腹画着圈圈。他说自己曾经戒烟多年，但复吸之后这个瘾似乎越发强烈，但他绝对不允许自己在孩子们面前抽烟。

 

我和你比起来也算孩子好吗？Henry几乎想翻个白眼再反讽一句。但他沉浸在余韵的幸福泡沫中，蹭着那人的头顶，并不想做任何其他的事情。

 

他们第一次冷战，他还记得。虽然是八卦小报的捕风捉影，但却给Henry心里留下了个疙瘩。当他用随意的口气向男人提起这个的时候，男人只是抽出了一根烟，点燃，吐了一口白烟。留下一句，我以为你明白。

 

明白什么？明白这本来就是自己的一厢情愿？明白他们的身份让关系变得复杂？明白他们之间本来就没有什么，那只是一时的冲动？啊，是的，都是拍摄期间的情绪发泄。是了，那大概真的就是这样。

 

他们三个星期没有讲过话。他在伦敦，他在洛杉矶。时差7个小时。

 

后来那人来了伦敦，在车后座，无声沉默中，握住了他的手。十指相扣。Henry知道自己的心一下子就如早春化冻的河水，哗啦啦地流淌了起来。他伸出另一只手，拂过那人泛白的鬓角，顺着微皱的眉向下，听那人闭着眼叹出一口气。那天晚上Henry没有压抑自己的呻吟和泪水，而那人轻轻地吻去了他眼角晶莹的泪珠。

 

反反复复，生活让他们分开再聚，相聚再分离，那人似乎处理地很好，他永远都很忙。而Henry始终没有去想过定义这段关系。这并没有太大的意义。

 

Henry掐灭了烧了一半的烟。

 

再见面的时候，那人说他又戒了烟，已经坚持了27.5天。所以，他们已经27.5天没有说过话了。这大概又是一个新纪录。

 

两个人拍摄的进度重叠的部分很少，毕竟这不再是一部印着他们两人角色名字的电影了。而那人多了制片人的头衔，还开始忙碌着自己的作品，他们不太能够见到面。

 

所以当那人带着Henry来到他在伦敦临时租下的房子时，Henry是有些出乎意料的。然而这事总是显得那么自然而然。他们就像年轻人一样肆无忌惮地缠绵了一天一夜。主卧维多利亚风格的四柱大床上，虔诚地膜拜着彼此的身体，每一块骨骼，每一条肌肉定义的曲线，每一片滑腻的皮肤，都被细细品尝，仿佛是盛宴；浴室里的不顾一切的情不自禁，热水喷洒在沸腾的肌肤上，似乎瞬间都化成了蒸汽；厨房也不可幸免，不知是谁提出的要做些东西吃，最终结果是一个一团糟的房间和哪里都被喂饱的身体... 

但就是这种时候，Henry脑中总有一处清明，越是这样井喷的欲望，越是说明那人将要离开地更久。他似乎已经习惯这样捡起和抛下的生活，主要拍摄日程已经结束了。

 

当他们终于精疲力尽倒在床上的时候，Henry不自觉地叹了一口气，该结束的总要结束。而那人就这么没边没际地突然问，你知道为什么我每次都要咬住你的肩膀么？  
不等Henry想出什么机智的应答，他就自顾自的回答了，因为我怕自己会什么都不记得除了你的名字...

 

清早的阳光里，Henry从怀抱中小心翼翼地退了出来，穿好衣服，他飞往迈阿密的飞机是在今天下午，而那人也要开始忙他自己的片子了。没有什么合理的见面理由。他亲了亲熟睡中的那人嘴角，用口型说了一句再见。转身时却被拉住了胳膊。

你有烟么？  
我以为你戒了？  
没 戒不掉...  
是啊 ... 戒不掉

fin.


End file.
